legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2012
11:55 ... 11:55 Dot dot dot 11:55 sigh... have to be getting off soon.. 11:55 11:56 Guys do you like my new profile music? User:Totallyhypnosquid 11:57 Y NO PHOENIX WRIGHT? 11:57 Guys 11:57 yes> 11:57 Who wants to see some Animated LEGO Emotes I made? 11:57 sigh... gtg. Bai 11:57 me! 11:57 Bye Alec... 11:57 BYE 11:57 *Bye 11:57 Hopefully, this will resume in the morning. 11:57 for now... 11:57 Okay 11:57 i'm off! 11:57 http://legomessageboards.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia 11:59 White 11:59 You don't want to see them? 12:00 nice 12:05 MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 12:07 12:07 See what? 12:09 Ooh pkmn black and white 2 rival theme *drool 12:10 Ok im gonna go bye 12:14 @White: The emoticons 12:21 back 12:22 itunes, Why must you take so long 12:23 Spades finally got his computer fixed?! 12:23 I helped. 12:25 Starwars app, I haven't used this in a long time De-lete! 12:26 Machine 12:26 Y u so...meh? 12:26 Meh? 12:28 Yeah 12:28 You didn't answer my PM on the public PB chat 12:31 Ipod Why must you barely have any memory data?... 12:32 Hypno, it's called delete. 12:32 12:36 http://bit.ly/PRhJat 12:37 I know but my Ipod barely has memory 12:37 I barely have music apps pictures, anything... 12:38 Ok Fix-ing mu-sic 12:38 12:39 Oh I have a lot of songs 122 :O 12:39 half of them came with the ipod :O 12:43 done 12:44 my Ipod, finished 12:45 My Ipod first gen (touch) *shiver* :O 12:45 Bye 01:07 HOLLIS! MACHINE! Wake up! 01:08 We're discussing ways to make money. 01:08 So I can buy Maya 01:08 test 01:08 Hey. 01:09 Oh 01:09 So you ARE awake? 01:09 Me? 01:09 I was beginning to think you had a heart attack 01:09 Well you too 01:09 but I was talking to Hollis 01:09 Sorry, just at a Concert. 01:10 Okay 01:10 BTW do you have any new music for me? 01:10 I'm busy modeling. 01:10 Me too 01:10 Hollis 01:10 Machine 01:10 Let's do something important. 01:11 Nah, I'm learning Blender. 01:12 *sigh* 01:12 Besides, I can't do anything until we finish the Minifig model. 01:12 How far are you on it? 01:12 I'm done my part, Goggles needs to finish the leg. 01:13 What's he doing for it? 01:14 Fixing the vertices and edges. 01:16 I never did find those stray vertices. 01:16 Goggles did. 01:18 Okay 01:18 Good for him 01:19 BCG, LOOK HARDER! 01:19 01:19 I looked everywhere 01:19 So Machine 01:19 What are you doing that is productive? 01:20 Learning Blender.\ 01:20 Ih, 01:20 *Oh. 01:20 You were talking to Machine 01:20 Yes 01:20 He has no answer 01:25 GTG, Bye 01:51 01:51 NOM NOM NOM 01:52 exactly the noise my cat was making. 01:52 You feed your cat cake? 01:52 no. 01:52 that would be silly. 01:52 Then it's not the same noise. 01:53 Something is wrong with my cat... 01:53 she won't go away. 01:54 Get the BB gun. 01:59 Oh dear 02:06 You scared Alcom away! 02:11 02:12 Hmm 02:24 I scared him back 02:26 g2g 02:40 Hollis 02:40 I find it hard to believe you've been actively learning Blender this whole time 02:40 02:40 How do you think I learned Max? 02:42 Um 02:42 IDK 02:42 I learned it by playing with it and asking when I couldn't find something I wanted to do 02:46 This page was made using only CSS and JavaScript: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Default.aspx?player=EAZY+1+3+GOLF&sg=0 02:47 Loading... 02:47 That's very bad web design practice... 02:47 Wrong 02:47 If I disabled JS or CSS there'd be nothing. 02:47 02:47 There is HTML5 int here too 02:47 Oh, well in that case. 02:47 ANyways, you can't make a website without HTML. 02:48 I mean, just the doctype tag or validator would do it in. 02:48 02:48 Or the